Rivalidad Universitaria
by ZACHIRI16
Summary: BELLA COMIENDA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD CON NOVIO Y CON SU MEJOR AMIGA UNIDA A EDWARD COSA QUE HA BELLA NO LE GUSTA NADA ¿COMO LE SOPORTARA ?
1. Chapter 1

Bella comienza su primer año de universidad con su mejor amiga Alice, y con su novio Emmet ,las cosas entre ellos no van del todo bien y al empezar en la universidad juntos se piensa que todo se solucionara pero de repente tiene que aguantar a una persona que se lo encontrara en todos lados a Edward el mejor amigo de su novio y el hermano de su mejor amiga .Y con un odio por su egocentrismos, para colmo tendrá que soportar a su "estupendo "club de fans del que tendrá que formar parte por ser animadora cosa que tampoco le gustaba y animando al equipo de fútbol de Edward , y Emmett ¿Cómo hará Bella para soportarle?


	2. Chapter 2

-Vamos Bella no te cuesta nada –contesto Alice desesperada, estaba acostumbrada a Alice desde los 3 años y con los diez años me deje de resistir a ella y me convertí en su muñeca, cosa que le fascinaba por que era una loca de las compras.

-Esta bien-conteste resignada, hoy por la tarde tendríamos que recoger todas las cosas para mañana irnos a nuestro primer año de universidad, pero como siempre Alice ponía en primer lugar las compras y aquí estaba yo con un vestido que jamás me hubiera probado de no ser por Alice Salí del probador y me encontré con una Alice rebosante de felicidad.

-A Emmett le va a encantar-mi novio desde el verano y el primero, era perfecto, me trataba como una princesa, era increíblemente musculoso y guapo, con sus rizos negros .Conocimos a Alice y a Jasper el novio de Alice gracias a unos contactos suyos pero por algo Alice no me quería contar de quien provenía ni me importaba estaba completamente feliz gracias a eso .Mi felicidad era casi al completo pero últimamente no estaba muy segura de seguir con Emmett el chico me encantaba pero lo veía muy tierno … realmente no creía que esa fuera manera de ver a tu novio, y últimamente estaba bastante raro desde hacia unas semanas le preocupaba algo y realmente no sabia que era pero fuera lo que fuera pronto lo descubriría .Las mentiras tienen patas muy cortas.

-Alice tenemos que irnos ya , Emmett y Jasper nos esperan afuera-le grite desde la puerta ella estaba arriba cogiendo algunas cosas , yo vivía con la familia de Alice los Cullen, mí padre viajaba mucho y tuve que quedarme con ellos y Renee vivía en Phoenix con su nuevo marido .Los Cullen eran mi familia y estaba al completo pero a ellos les faltaba un miembro de la familia Edward su hijo, que le mandaron a un internado no por que fuera malo si no por que hay tenían mayor nivel ya que los Cullen tenían bastante dinero .No eran para nada tacaños ni egocéntricos y eso me molestaba un poco por que así podría a ver encontrado un defecto.

-ya estoy –bajo corriendo Alice-estoy tan nerviosa por ver a Edward le echo tanto de menos-le quería mucho y muchas veces le visitaba pero yo nunca iba con ella por que me parecía cosas de hermanos y después de tantos años todavía no había conocido a Edward pero el ya llevaba un año en la universidad como Em y Jasi ahora vería a su hermana a diario. Un cambio que espero que sea para bien por que si me cae también como Alice estoy segura de que no habrá problema incluso podríamos ser grandes amigos como había dicho Alice.

Realmente no sabia como era el nunca lo vi importante.

-venga que nos esperan-la agarre de la mano y salimos de casa, nos subimos al coche, y nos acomodamos ya que quedaban 2 horas hasta la universidad de Seattle.

El viaje no se hizo muy pesado pero Alice estaba continuamente de que se iba a poner el primer día es decir dentro de dos días.

Era sábado por la mañana teníamos lo justo para acoplarnos.

Salimos del coche y miramos a nuestro alrededor era bastante grande el campus y yo con la orientación no es que fuera muy buena.

-Bella por que tu no vas a ver que nos digan donde tenemos nuestra habitación, mientras nosotros bajamos las maletas-dijo Alice, un momento nuestra habitación Alice ya se había encargadote que nos pusiéramos juntas esta no se la iba a pasaperro me encamine hacia el edificio principal sin rechistar, era un largo pasillo por suerte ni había ningún obstáculo o si no me caería al instante lo mío no era el equilibrio pero estaba vacío excepto dos o tres personas.

Fui a la recepción y me encontré con una chica bastante joven y muy guapa demasiado me sentí muy mediocre a su lado, pero bueno supongo que aquí habría chicas guapísimas y no es que quisiera llamar la atención pero yo era bastante normalita con un cabello castaño y ojos marrones piel blanca ya que en Forks no es que hiciera mucho sol, vamos que era un chica del montón .

-perdón quería saber donde se encuentra mi habitación, me llamo Isabela Swan –ya que con mi nombre valdría Alice se había encargado de que fuera "nuestra" habitación.

Me mostró un mapa y me lo señalo y me dijo cual era el camino, aunque teniendo a Jasper y a Emmett no nos íbamos a perder.

-gracias-le dije a la chica y me fui hacia el pasillo pero choque con alguien y el mapa se me voló de las manos, de repente unas fuertes manos me sujetaron y me quede con mi espalda pegada a la pared y unos labios chocaron con los unos gritos en el pasillo de una voz demasiado aguda.

-¡¿Edward?!-y cuando la voz desapareció el chico me soltó y me encontré con unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes .Pero me enfurecí al instante quien se reía ese chico guapísimo y perfecto con cuerpo de atleta, un momento bella para tienes novio .Un novio que esta raro distante que le ves tierno y no al contrario del súper modelo que tienes delante que con solo mirarlo… dios para ya.

-¡quien te crees estupido!-le grite y le di una cachetada en toda la cara.

-encima que te hago un regalo-replico con su dulce voz, un momento ¿regalo? Quien se creía .Tenia una sonrisa aunque con una mano se sobaba el cachete.

-estupido como se entere mi novio te va a patear el culo, y de regalo nada-le grite acercándome a su cara y me agache a recoger el mapa y me fui hacia el coche.

-Bella estas bien te noto alterada y ¿Por qué as tardado tanto?-me dijo Alice quitándome el mapa de las manos.- déjalo, luego hablaremos, vamos coge una maleta-hice lo que me dijo y pospondríamos la charla para después por que Alice no olvida nunca.

Recorrimos el campus y llegamos a nuestra habitación con emmett y jasper que parecían mulas de cargas cuanta ropa había traído Alice para diez añ en la habitación y era más que enorme.

Guau nunca he visto una habitación tan grande para dos personas-dijo Jasper asombrado.

-Yo tengo mis contactos, esperen en la puerta voy a llamar a mi hermano para ver donde nos podemos encontrar, y mientras tu bella llama a Esme-ordeno como un sargento.

-Vale-cogí mi móvil y la llame la dije que habíamos llegado bien y que todo era muy bonito.

-¡Bella!-me llamo Alice con un grito que casi me deja sorda.

-lo siento seme te tengo que dejar, ya sabes como es Alice-le dije por el móvil a la que ra como mi madre.

-no pasa nada cariño que os lo paséis bien hoy y dale besos de mi parte a mi Edward-dijo con dulzura

-Esta bien, te quiero Esme-dije apresurada

-igualmente-y se corto la llamada .De repente Alice me llevaba a rastras.

-Alice para-me soltó y me dijo con voz paciente y suplicante.

-Bella tenemos que correr los chicos ya se han ido para donde hemos quedado con Edward-se notaba que echaba de menos a su hermano pero un momento los chicos ya iban para ya.

-Alice los chicos conocen a Edward ¿verdad?-dije exigiendo una respuesta.

-si, el mejor amigo de Emmett es Edward-

-y por que no me los ha dicho antes-

-por que jamás pensé que importara-me dijo pasando del tema y encaminándose a el lugar donde habíamos quedado, me estaba mintiendo importaba pero lo que no sabia es por que.-y antes por que tardaste tanto-sabia que no se le olvidaría .Ya estábamos por unos jardines que daban a una fuente y hay estaba mi novio y el de Alice.

-no te lo vas a creer un estupido…-corte la frase en cuanto vi al dios griego que estaba al lado de mi novio, se me cayo el mundo a mis pies ese era el mejor amigo de mi novio ese era el hermano de Alice ese era el que me beso antes.

-Bella-me dijo Emmett – repente me espabile y le vi a Edward con una sonrisita de suficiencia en su cara.

-Si que pasa-me dio un beso en los labios y me presento a Edward como si ya no le conociera lo bastante.

-este es mi mejor amigo Edward-contesto emocionado

-si, bella este es mi hermano-contesto Alice dando saltitos.

- en ,en, en cantada-tartamudee y me quede parada, pero se acerco a mi abrazándome, pero este quien se había creído .Y lo siguiente que dijo me puso de muy, muy mala leche.

-¿este es el novio que me va a patear el culo ?lo dudo sabes-me dijo en un susurro en mi oído que me puso la carne de gallina, me cabree tanto me lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara como si hubiera perdido y el fuera el triunfador .Esto no iba aquedar así por que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

-no creo que le gustara mucho saber que su mejor amigo a besado a su novia-conteste triunfante al mismo tiempo que a el se le borraba su sonrisa, toma strike 1.

-bella lo siento te tengo que dejar tenemos aparcar los dos coches en el campus, lo hemos dejado muy alejado-dijo Alice sacándome de el abrazo de Edward

-voy con vosotros-conteste rápidamente, cuanto menos viera a ese caradura mejor.

-te importaría quedarte con Edward es que no quiero dejarle solo y que se Em escape para cuando volvamos-dijo con voz suplicante.

-esta bien me quedare-

-y así os podéis conocer mejor ya que os veréis muy a menudo-ha dicho a menudo no no, no, no puede ser voy atener a Cullen hasta en la sopa espero que no .Bella a lo mejor estas dando conclusiones precipitadas a lo mejor lo as pillado en un momento malo y punto si le cae tan bien a tu novio es por algo ¿no? se fueron y yo me senté en el borde de la fuente con precaución.

-parece que nos han dejado solos-dijo sentándose a mi lado-ni se te ocurra contarle nada Emmett o estas muerta-dijo con voz amenazante.

-¿me estas amenazando?-dije acercándome a el.

-solo te aviso que nos vamos a ver mucho y tengo demasiadas chicas coladas por mi no quiero sumar una a la lista-me observo durante un segundo-aunque pensándolo mejor estas bastante buena pero lo tuyo solo seria de un polvo-a la mierda conocerle este tío era un creído pues le iba a dar de su propia medicina.

-así que crees que estoy buena no-el asintió , me acerque a el lentamente mirándole fijamente a los ojos y acercándome a sus labios-quieres besarme otra vez?-cuando estaban nuestros labios a milímetros el se notaba ansioso su respuesta no se hizo esperar y asintió yo puso una sonrisita malévola-que te quede claro una cosas no Em gustas no me gustaras nunca y tengo novio que es tu mejor amigo , no me importa las descerebradas que tengas a tus pies , pero si tanto nos vamos a ver será mejor que guardes las distancias o si no me encargare de que mi novio-recalque la palabra en tono amenazante-no vuelva a hablarte y esto si que es una amenaza- strike 2 ,se quedo con su cara que parecía un poema .

Escuche la voz de Emmett a lo lejos, justo a tiempo, corrí hasta el y le plante un beso de necesidad en su boca mas bien para demostrarle a Edward que no podía jugar conmigo.

-¿me echaste de menos?-

-a cada segundo-

-¿te cae bien Edward?-

Nos hemos entendido muy bien, de hecho creo que vamos a ser grandes amigos ¿verdad Edward?-en los brazos de Emmett me gire para verle todavía impresionado por mis palabras, espabilo a tiempo y dijo

-si nos entendemos bien-strike 3 ¡eliminado!-me voy para mi habitación.

-Edward tan pronto no-contesto Alice triste.

-si, amigo es muy pronto para que las chicas dejen de acosarte-dijo entre risas Jasper quien choco la mano con Emmett.

-hoy quedamos para cenar OK?-no no que digan que tenemos planes.

-esta bien-dijo Jasper ecaminandose a nuestra amistad.

-nos vemos, hermanito-dijo abrazándolo-te he echado de menos pero tenemos que hablar de eso de las chicas del campus y de tu queridísima popularidad-

-Alice con las chicas salgo por que es normal y tan poco se puede decir que soy muy popular.

-esta bien luego hablaremos-me agarro del a mano Alice –bella tenemos que decidir lo que ponernos esta noche y deshacer las maletas-dijo como si un mundo se le viniera encima –dios Mio, todo eso lo tenemos que hacer en –dijo mirando su reloj-4 horas nos vemos chicos-les dimos un beso a cada uno y nos encaminamos a nuestra habitación .Llegamos y nos pusimos manos a la obra con los montones y montones de ropa que había traído Alice.

-Estas guapísima-dijo Alice con una sonrisa con el triunfo de haber hecho lo que ella quería .Me había maquillado, peinado y vestido para la cena a la que teníamos que llegar en 30 minutos y Alice todavía no estaba lista .El conjunto que me había puesto unos pantalones muy apretados para que se me resaltara todo de un color negro , menos mal para no destacar tanto y una camiseta de un color azul preciosa , demasiado sugerente que dejaba ver todo mi escote y era abierta por detrás .El pelo me lo había ondulado y dejado suelto de manera que resaltara el volumen de pelo que tenia .Y me había maquillado durante un largo rato de manera que mi piel casi translucida se convirtiera en un color cremoso como el del melocotón .Y mis mofletes ya resaltaban lo suficiente con mis habituales sonrojos, que Emmett no esperaba en sacarme siempre que podía .estaba decidida La verdad es que estaba bastante guapa.

-tenemos solo media hora y tu todavía no estas vestida-

-tranquila no voy a tardar nada, espérame aquí sin moverte si un solo pelo-

-esta bien, anda no te enrolles o llegaremos tarde-de repente un remolino empezó a recorrer la habitación y prepararse y además me hablaba.

-se te a olvidado contarme lo que te había pasado esta mañana cuando as ido a la recepción-dijo Alice peinándose el pelo, ya que su pelo puntiagudo era demasiado corto como para recogerlo, pero en ese momento se me cayo toda escusa y me puse muy nerviosa .Que le iba a decir esta vez no tenia escusa-bella contesta-

-eh si lo que pasa es que… tropecé y ya sabes lo torpe que soy, caí con un chico y tuvimos un encuentro y por eso tarde tanto, el chico era un estupido, nada con importancia-bien bella eso no es mentira tu te tropezaste con el, Edward es un chico y tuve un encuentro demasiado desagradable para mi gusto pero fue un encuentro y desde luego EDWARD CULLEN ES UN ESTUPIDO.

-Bella un día por tu torpeza te vas a hacer daño de verdad-

-Alice tranquila me cuidare más de no caer-

-OK Bella no te quiero perder, sobre todo por que si no con quien iría de compras-

-¿Qué te parece, vamos guapas?-dijo colocándome enfrente del espejo junto a ella .Cuando estaba a punto de hablar me interrumpió-no, ya lo se estamos de muerte-

-vamos a salir de esta habitación por que creo que te afecta-le dijo burlonamente-la jale del brazo y nos encaminamos a la fuente de esta tarde.

Cuando nos encontramos con nuestros respectivos novios casi se les cae la baba .Llevaban dos minutos mirándonos de arriba abajo sin quitarnos ojo y eso se estaba volviendo muy incomodo.

-Emmett quieres que te ponga un cubo debajo por que lo estas poniendo todo perdido con tu baba-dijo Alice mirándole con cara de Emmett volvió en si y por fin reacciono.

-estas muy guapa-

-gracias-pero mi voz fue tapada por un grupo de chicas que se dirigía hacia aquí gritando.

-Emmett, Jasper cuanto tiempo-grito una chica con el cabello castaño un poco mas alta que yo y con una voz que te atronaba los oídos.

-no demasiado-murmuro tan bajo Jasper que de no ser por que estaba a 5 cm suyos no habría ni oído.

Iban las tres muy guapas, demasiado como para que no me sintiera como una piltrafa.

La que parecía liderar el grupo era alta con un cuerpo de escándalo y una melena rubia con toques a fresas que le hacia parecer mucho mas guapa si eso era posible y tenia unos increíbles ojos azules que hacían que los míos del marrón mas corriente del mundo quedaran como una birria .A su izquierda había una chica también muy guapa el cuerpo era igual que la anterior pero su pelo era mas ondulado y totalmente rubio.

-chicos el viernes tendréis que hacer las pruebas para saber quien es el capitán y como siempre nosotras os animaremos-dijo con una increíble voz la del medio.

-si, Tanya el viernes serán las pruebas y espero que mi novia este allí para apoyarme-dijo mirándome y sonriéndome con esos hermosos hoyuelos que se le formaban.

-claro-

-¿tu novia? pues que estar tardando de presentármela-

-bella esta es Tanya-me mostró indicándome la chica del pelo rubio fresado-esta es Jessica-me indico la que estaba a su derecha la de voz atronadora-y esta es Rosalie-me mostró la chica que estaba a la izquierda de Tanya .Pero en esta ultima vi algo extraño me miraba con cierto odio, le gustara Emmett?

-y Jasper supongo que la que esta a tu lado es tu novia-pregunto Rosalie .Pregunto sin apartar la mirada de Emmett el que tampoco apartaba la mirada de rodalie , por sus miradas pude ver como había algo entre ellos , nunca había tenido una mirada tan llena de sentimientos como ahora estaban sintiendo estos dos .Sinceramente no me estaba poniendo ni un poco celosa y eso me hacia sentir realmente mal conmigo misma y con Em.

-si, hola me llamo Alice Cullen-dijo Alice con su habitual alegría.-por fin he conocido a la hermana de Jasper-sabia que Jasper tenia una hermana pero jamás dijo que estaba en la universidad.

-un momento Cullen? eres la hermana de Edward mi novio-dijo Jessica alardeando de su estupido novio, por que tenia que estar en todos lados.

-¿eres su novia?-pregunto Alice sorprendida

-no, lo que quería decir Jessica es que quiere ser su novia no que lo sea-protesto Tanya mosqueada, por que me daba a mi que esto significaba otra pretendienta hacia Edward.

-tu que sabes si somos o no somos novios-replico Jessica enfadada, se notaba que no la gustaba que la dejaran en evidencia .Tanya cambio de tema sabiendo que no era el lugar por una mirada de advertencia de Rosalie.

-vais a hacer las pruebas para animadoras, por que los novios que tenéis da la casualidad que son las estrellas del equipo y nosotras formamos parte de las animadoras vosotras no podéis faltar.

-gracias pero…-y va a negar absolutamente cuando Alice me interrumpió.

-si, vamos a hacer las pruebas, nos informaremos de cuando son, pero si nos disculpáis tenemos una cena esperándonos-la iba matar estaba que echaba humo, como se le ocurre decir eso sabe perfectamente lo mala que soy en los deportes.

-encantada de conoceros-se despidió Tanya por todas .Y nosotros fuimos en la dirección contraria hacia el coche.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos oyeran iba a empezar a hablar con ella pero de repente dijo

-de nada-

-¿como que de nada? Por que le as dicho que vamos a hacer las pruebas cuando se me da fatal el deporte.

-vamos a hacer las pruebas, por que ellas tienen razón quedaría mal si no a poyamos a nuestra pareja y también por que la tal Rosalie te miraba con odio y no se por que-

-¿por que?-

-esta coladita por tu novio y amenos que quieras perderlo yo la tendría bien cerca-entonces era verdad que yo no veía visione espero lo que menos me apetecía era estar espiando a la pobre chica y para colmo decirla que esta solo seria la gota que colmaría el vaso de nuestra relación , ya acababa por una decisión hecha conmigo misma no podía traicionarle de esta manera no a el.

-Alice no pienso comportarme como una celosa-por que no lo siento, pensé.

-seguro, pero es que esas tres no les importa lo que tengan que hacer para conseguir al chico que les gusta-

-¿en serio?-ahora si que estaba preocupada.

-si, y lo peor es que como Emmett, Jasper y Edward son las estrellas del equipo tienen a todas las animadoras detrás suya-

-es decir, que también lo as hecho por Jasper-

-si pero no dicen que es mejor prevenir que curar, pues eso es lo que estamos haciendo-dijo sonriendo y dándole la vuelta a la situación-pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-claro Alice lo que quieras-

-puedes preguntarle a Edward si sale con Jessica a mi no me lo va acontar, y tampoco me lo va acontar ni Emmett ni Jasper-la hubiera dicho que no instantáneamente de no ser por Alice, pero la pobre se veía preocupada.

-a mi solo me conoce de un minuto no me lo va a contar-

-por favor inténtalo-me suplico esperanzada.

-y que voy a hacer, ¿preguntárselo delante de todos?-

-no, tranquila me buscare una excusa-uy esto no pintaba bien Alice iba a montar una gorda.

Ya estábamos en el aparcamiento era la primera vez que lo veía y era muy grande, nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett con su ayuda por que la verdad es que había un saltito.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante me dí cuenta de que era uno caro, como a los que siempre me acostumbra a llevarme a Alice.

Entramos y el camarero nos indico donde sentarnos y hay estaba Edward con su eterna sonrisa .Pedimos las bebidas y la comida rápidamente pero el camarero se pudo a mi lado.

-¿Señorita necesita algo mas?-enseguida escuche a Emmett protestando.

-si mi novia –enfatizo la palabra-desea algo mas se lo hará saber .No sonó como un novio posesivo mas bien sonó como un hermano protegiendo a su hermana .Definitivamente hoy seria el fin de nuestra relación.

-claro-el camarero se retiro, era bastante guapo pero decidí dejarlo así.

La cena siguió entre risas y comentarios me lo estaba pasando bastante bien .Cuando nos trajeron la comida, nos habían cambiado de camarero, mejor no quería conflictos, y para decir verdad Emmett saldría victorioso ya que sus bíceps era el doble que los de aquel chico .En un momento de la cena Alice me indico que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era mi oportunidad de hablar con Edward y que era todo mentira.

-se me va la cabeza-Alice empezó a decir haciendo uso de sus clases de interpretación y parecía de verdad como si se fuera a caer-Emmett Jasper ayudarme por favor necesito echarme agua fresca y lo mas probable es que no pueda ir sola.

-claro-dijo Emmett dispuesto y lo de Jasper ya se daba por supuesto.

Se marcharon de la mesa con una Alice demasiada buena actriz que parecía que iba a echar toda la cena por la boca.

-bueno parece que estamos tu y yo solos-dije intentando empezar la conversación

-supongo que eso para ti es una desgracia-eso es decir poco.

-no, solo quería conocerte un poco más-

-¿que quieres saber?-se movió hasta el lugar de Emmett.

-¿tienes novia?-

-¿para que lo quieres saber?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos curioso.

-por saber-

-pues yo no creo que sea solo por saber-se acerco más y más a mí, hasta que su aliento se mezclaba con el mío y tenía sus labios a escasos milímetros


End file.
